


[Podfic] Beg For It

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Kink Discovery, Older Woman/Younger Man, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: “War is hard. So is life. A person needs to forget sometimes. You understand?” Her hand is on his cheek again, her thumb on his lip, pressing.Poe suddenly understands very clearly.





	[Podfic] Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beg For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764298) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 



> Thank you to celeste9 for the permission to record this fic and to Doveri for permission to use her art for the cover! Also posted on [DW](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/148635.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/169863763098/fandom-star-wars-sequel-trilogy-pairing-poe).

  


  
cover by sylvaine  
cover art by [Doveri](https://doveri.deviantart.com/art/General-Leia-and-Poe-Dameron-The-last-Jedi-716018301). 

* * *

Download (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/SWST_begforit_celeste9_sylvaine.mp3) (8.7 MB | 0:07:14)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/SWST_begforit_celeste9_sylvaine.m4b) (4.6 MB | 0:07:14)

Streaming:  
  



End file.
